Halo: Inner Grit
by Sgt. Rill
Summary: Blood cascaded down from my forehead, and flowed over my eye. My vision was starting to get grayish. My killer stod over me, his shadow covering my dying form. This... is how i die. Proped up against a wall, watching my commrades die in front of me. Powerless.
1. Chapter 1

"Andromeda Squadron, the pelican's getting close to the L.Z. Hold on to your panties, and get ready to move out."

I could fell the vibrations bouncing off the walls, and heard that sound that always scared the shit out of me. The blare of the alarm, that reminds us that the door's are opening. The light is glaring, and for a moment I couldn't see anything. But that soon changed.

Out of the pelican I could see massive buildings that seemed to rise up so far they touched the sky. Or, more accurately, the ruins of said buildings. There was rubble and debree everywhere, and a few fires mixed in here and there. The corpses of vehicles and people littered the battlefield, there was also a bubble shield and a few deployable covers out, and a group of Skirmishers and Elites were taking over inside it. They were defending, seemingly, the only structurally sound building in my line of sight. There was a gray haze for as far as I could see, probably because of all the dust kicked up in the air.

"Come on Ladies Go, Go, Go!"

My squad runs out of the pelican, and I immediately sprint for the bubble shield. The enemies shots whistle around my head, and I run faster. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my teammates shields flicker and strain against the barrage of shots. I can also see the rest of the backup rushing out of their own respective pelicans.

I make it to the bubble shield, and got out my Assault Rifle. One brave skirmisher trying to use its great speed to sprint to the ruins of a building. He almost made it, but at that moment one of the enemies snipers put a round in his torso. He fell but his momentum carried him behind cover.

I Stick my Rifle out of the shield and fire in bursts taking down the alien I had my sights on. That only seemed to drive the enemy on further, the air was filled with their strange rounds, and at that moment, the bubble shield collapsed.

My entire squad scattered, and ran for diffferent cover, and not all of them made it. Many of them get caught in the hail of fire, and the results weren't pretty. 'Shit, this isn't going well' I thought as I gripped my Assault Rifle tighter. I popped up from my cover, and didn't bother with bursts, I just held down the trigger.

Now the aliens were advancing at quicker pace, at the price of their own men falling at an increased rate. At that moment, I saw one of my friends, Fernando, was surrounded by a strange bluish light, that wasn't his shield. Suddenly he was thrown in the air, and pulled towards the enemy. I fired nonstop at the alien that was glowing blue as well, seemingly the one who was causing this, to no avail. A few of the aliens focused fire on Fernando and in a few moments his blood was spraying across the ruined street.

"You Mother Fuckers!" I bellowed as I primed a plasma grenade, and threw it at the glowing one. To my immense satisfaction, it stuck, and I saw it trying to dislodge it from its arm with no success, and tried to run back to its line of soldiers for help. The end result was not only was Glowing alien caught in the explosion, but several of its comrades were as well.

My temporary victory was cut short, by the immense surge of the alien troopers rushing forward. 'Shit'. We need to defend this position until the civilians are evacuated. The covenant weapons were hindering them a lot, their shields didn't even register the shots, but even that combined with human weapons was not enough to completely stop the battalion of alien soldiers flooding towards them.

"Andromeda squadron, you NEED to hold out another 5 minutes, or the civilians wont make it!" the com screeched. "Personally Raider, at the moment, I'm more concerned if WE will make it" I screamed at out pilot. 5 minutes might as well be eternity for all the good it does us. We might not hold out for another 50 seconds, let alone 5 minutes. My Rifle clicked empty, and I was out of clip's, so I grabbed a Plasma Rifle from a dead Elite, And started firing at the immense horde. I see that an Elite set up a plasma battery and was firing it into the swarm with major results, but I know its no use. We are taking insane casualties, And it wasn't going to stop soon. The marine beside of me took a spray of rounds to his neck, and fell to the ground.

The deployable cover beside me flickered as it took the rounds that were meant for me. I take aim at the one who shot at me, and pull the trigger. The plasma rounds slam into him as he topples to the ground. In response, his comrade roars, and squeezes off rounds at me, forcing me behind cover.

The enemy was much too close for comfort, almost 13 yards away. At this point the survivors were using everything they had, Throwing all of their grenades, pulling out Rocket Launchers, Fuel Rod Canons and Shotgun's, firing their weapons nonstop until it either overheated, or ran out of ammo.

"FALL BACK TO THE SHELTER!" I screamed at my men, and they complied, Back pedaling while firing their weapons. While retreating, the alien from before fire a constant stream of rounds at random, probably trying to hit me. I felt my shields break, and then those shots started to hurt really really badly, as they hit me, but with the adrenaline pumping, it was ignorable. I see that a few troops made it, and were hiding from the shots behind the sandbags set up as defenses, And I start sprinting towards the shelter.

I reach the sandbags I take inventory of the situation. After going back to the doorway, we lost half of are current men trying to get here. A couple of covenant troops set up deployable covers that we could hide behind, but they wouldn't last long. It was then that the adrenaline wore off, and the pain doubled. "SHIT! Those SHOTS, RIPPED through my LEG, GODDAMN IT!" Ricky stopped firing his spike rifle, and threw me a syringe of, what I hoped, was filled with a painkiller. I jabbed it into my arm, and the pains edge wore off.

I pop out of the over and fired the plasma rifle at the Hurricane of soldiers. I duck back and look around. And see that my once strong battalion was reduced to a mere 20 troops including the covenant soldiers that were here before. I let out a Strained laugh, and commented "Just like that old movie 300, right Jonas?" He turned to me and let out a grim smile. "Yup, but your not strong enough to be Leonardas, Captain". I switch to my shotgun and laugh again "Jonas you pain me".

I saw another alien glowing blue again, and started unloading my shotgun on him. It whipped its head around, and fired what could be described as a orb at the cover I was hiding behind. Not only did it break through the sandbags, but it hit me as well. I flew back, and hit the wall hard, heard a few cracks, and felt something fill my lungs. I slumped against the wall, my energy, that was already strained from this battle, drained out of me.

Blood cascaded down from my forehead, and flowed over my eye. My vision was starting to get grayish. My killer stood over me, his shadow covering my dying form. This... is how I die. Propped up against a wall, watching my comrades die in front of me. Powerless.

Then I heard something loud. Really loud. I used some of my fading energy to look up. And I saw an Angel. Well in this case, it was less of an angel, and more of a Scarab Battle Platform. It started Ripping through the alien battalion like it was paper. Its massive green laser destroyed any armor the aliens had, and the plasma mortars were constantly firing. All the ground the aliens took was lost in less than a minute as the Scarab stomped its way through their troops. My vision was almost completely gray now, but I could see the magic alien that killed me Staring at the Scarab in awe. As I coughed up blood I said two words.

"Fuck You"

AN: so, this is my rewrite. Was it better? Let me know.


	2. Guys I fucked up

"ill be back in 3-4 weeks with the rewrite. Se ya"

Oh god. Yep. This is straight up painful to look at three MONTHS later. I am sooo sorry, that I was spewing crap. You Want an explanation? Well that depends on weather you want the real answer, or the bullshit answer. The bullshit answer, is that "Oh school is SO hard, and I'm having Problems with my computer" Blah Blah Blah I'm sure you heard shit like that before. The real answer, is that I procrastinated. FOR THREE MONTHS. HOLY SHIT.

And now what you've been waiting for: the status of the story now. Well, if you didn't notice, I rewrote the first chapter, so it isn't nearly as bad as it as before. But... After seeing how bad that chapter was, I think I'm going to put this story on the shelf. I'm not confident in my writing skills. And I don't want to fuck up like that again. So I'm going to stop writing this for awhile. I might write a few one-shots, But so far, that's about it. Maybe in a year or so, this will comeback. Probably in a few months. Yeah. Stay Intelligent, people.

Sgt. Rill


End file.
